Putting And End To It
by TwerdyFanpire113
Summary: Draco and Hermione are dating Since they started dating, Hermione never talks to Ron anymore. This is more of a D/H story in the beginning, but it will be R/H by the end. -gasp- Please go inside for better/longer summary, I can't fit it here
1. Flashbacks

**Author Note: I wanna put warning out, just in case. This story will include self inflicted pain, some sexual references, relationship abuse, some explicit language, and strong violence.  
Alright, hope you enjoy Chapter 1! [:**

**-x-**

"Hermione, please. Talk to me for a second!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed Hermione's shoulder

"No..Ron I'm sorry I can't talk right now..OW" Ron had moved his hand down to her arm, right above her elbow. Hermione's eyes grew wide at her exclaimation and she hurried off to wherever she always went when she was hiding from Ron. At least that's what he_ thought _she was doing. Hiding..always hiding.

Defeated, Ron stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room, and fell into an arm chair. He closed his eyes and fell into deep thoughts.  
More like flashbacks..

[[Three Months Earlier]]

Seems the only one who  
doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you.  
You walk around here  
thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true,  
Cause I know you.__

"Hey Hermione! How are you?" Ron asked, seeing her a little ahead of her in the corridor. Hermione's head was down, and she was walking slightly slow.

"Hey..are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ron." Hermione answered in a dead voice.

"HAVE THOSE WITCHES BEEN BOTHERING YOU AGAIN!? More like, what's that muggle swear? Sitches?!" He yelled angrily.

"..bitches.." Hermione whispered, shifting her eyes, as if looking around for any professors. "And..yes..they have been.."

"Oh ho ho..." Ron took in a sharp breath trying to hold in his anger.

"Ron, don't even start. They're right! I am ugly! I'm the ugliest witch at Hogwarts! I shouldn't even be able to walk around here without getting hexed..I'm a disgrace!"

"Hermione Jean Granger, don't talk about yourself like that! You're beautiful!" Ron exploded, his eyes flashing with anger at the girls who had done this to Hermione.

"..I'm far from it.."

Then, she ran off before he could say anything.  
*End Of Flashback*

[[LaterThatWeek]]

Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows. That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone._ Hermione emerged from the Prefect Bathroom, running into Ron.  
"W-what are y-you doing here?" She squeaked, her voice broken  
and highly pitched. She whipped her hands behind her back, hiding  
them, and tried to blink away the tears that were in her eyes._

"Hermione, what's wrong? You- you're crying.." He said, worried.  
Hermione hastily wiped the tears away with one of her hands, while  
the other one stayed behind her back. Ron examed her, and gasped.  
He grabbed her arm and gently forced it so he could see her wrist.

"H-hermione..what have you done?" He whimpered.

"Oh..I fell." She ripped her arm away and forced a smile. Then, she walked away.  
Always getting away...  
*End of flashback*

[[TwoMonthsEarlier]]

I guess it's true that love was  
all you wanted Cause you're  
Giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket.  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay. Its Not his price to pay...

_"Hey, didya hear about the Gryffindor Slut?" someone whispered to the girl next to Ron. Out of curiousity he listened it, unnoticed._

"Yeah..Hermione Granger..what a skank!!" The girl next to him hissed back.  
Ron's blood boiled in anger, and he reached for his wand.

But, just then, Hermione came out of the Girl's Dorms and walked down the steps to the common _room where muggle clothes. Not just any muggle clothes either. Her skirt barely covered her bum and she was wearing a skimpy button up shirt. Knee high socks covered most of her legs, and she wore high heels. The boys who were looking dropped their jaws, and the girls whispered profanities worse then earlier._

Hermione strutted through the crowd of people with a smile that didn't fit Hermione. Ron tried to absorb Hermione's new look. Her usually bushy hair was straightened and sleek. She was wearing way too much makeup, and her skimpy clothes looked very weird on her. Confused, he tried to confront her. But, she grabbed a random 7th year boy and started making out with him. Making a noise between a gag and a gasp, Ron backed away startled.

That wasn't even the beginning..

*End Of Flashback*

[[LaterThatWeek]]

_"I don't know what to do about Hermione, Harry.."_ **[A/N *imaginary audiance claps as Harry makes his first appearance!* woo! xD ok, back to story]**_ Ron sighed.  
"I don't think there's anything we can do, mate.." Harry replied in the same voice. He slung his arm in a friendly gesture over Ron's shoulder. Harry, being the only other person to know about Ron's feelings towards Hermione, looked symphethetic for his friend. "Don't worry too much, Ron, I'm sure it's just a phase.." but Harry's voice didn't sound like he was very sure._

As the week had progressed, Hermione's label as Gryffindor Slut soon became Hogwarts Slut. She'd been with almost half the school's male population.

"I understand that she's lonely..but she has us..I wish I could tell her how I feel."

"Lonely? No mate..I don't think she's lonely. I think she's right insane!" Harry chuckled.

"HOW DARE YOU? Hermione is our FRIEND..YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" Ron screamed and stormed off to get some privacy.   
*End Of Flashback*

[[ThePreviousMonth]]

_"Hey Ronny? You hear about Queen Slut? She finally settled down with someone! DRACO MALFOY!"_

Ron dropped the textbook he was carrying. "Excuse me? Did you say Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah!! They were gettin' it on last night! Woohoo!"

Disgusted Ron shook his head, refusing to believe it.

" Ron...it's true.."  
*End Of Flashbacks*

Ron's eyes fluttered open as Harry's words from his last flashback rung in his ears.

"It's true..it's true..it's true.."

He dropped his head into his hands, frusterated.

Would he ever get over it?

Would he ever get over _her?_

**A/N: Hehe..I hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic and all..but, I wanted to give it a shot! **_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling  
Song used: Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift**_**Also, just to clear up any confusion:**  
_italic: Flashbacks_**bold: author's notes**underline: Song LyricsPlain Text: Present time the story is taking place in.

!Everything else is clearly labeled [:!


	2. Enjoy It While You Can, Honey

_Dear Diary,  
I really can't believe it. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life! After months and months of teasing, cutting, and crying myself to sleep..I finally found someone to love me. He's perfect. Until now, I never thought I'd be able to do anything about my secret crush on Draco Malfoy..and now..I'm DATING him! Everything about me is happier! My cheeks are naturally pinked with happiness, and I no longer need any makeup to try fake that I was ok. The cuts on my wrist have faded to scars, and I do not see myself reopening them ever again. I walk with a bounce in my step, and I'm nice to everyone. I'm bringing up my grades again, without being the smart alec I used to be. I'm finally a well rounded person! I'm back to dressing normally, and yesterday- I found myself SINGING in the shower. I haven't done that since I was 9 years old, and had no idea about what my future could hold. __Singing!__ I never thought I'd be able to say this and have it actually be true, but Draco Malfoy is the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
- Hermione -  
P.S.  
Another plus- Draco is a great kisser! :)_Hermione slid her diary under her pillow, and fell back onto her pillows, sighing happily. **[For the story's sake, please pretend that Wizards/Witches that have muggle parents know what an iPod is, and may possibly use them] **She reached under her pillow again, and pulled out her iPod. Opening up her newest playlist, she played her current favorite song, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this_  
She silently sang in her head, as she hummed along lightly. When the chorus came around, she forgot where she was, and just belted out the lyrics. When she opened her eyes, Ginny Weasley was sitting at the foot of her bed, smiling.

"You have a great voice, Hermione!" she grinned.

"Thanks Ginny..I don't know about _great_ but.."

"HEY! Stop, you're great, and that's final!" Ginny pouted, cutting Hermione off mid sentance.

Hermione giggled at her stubborn friend. "Thanks for always being here for me,  
Gin." Hermione smiled.

"And I always will be! And..of course..you know who else wi-"

"Ginny, we've had this conversation already. I'm not gonna stay away from them  
forever..but..I just need a break. I don't wanna screw this up with Draco."

"Yeah..well..they miss you..especially Ron."

Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny got up and left. Hermione sighed, and fell back into her pillows. Before she could press play to restart her music, she heard a _taptaptap_ on her window. Looking up, she saw an owl, and let it in quickly. A letter adressed to _Hermione_ in a nice script was what it had brought. She opened the letter, and saw it was from Draco. Smiling hugely, she sat down to read it.

_Hermione,_

I miss you so much! I know we saw each other yesterday, but I can't help but think of

you every second..I came across a poem that is so true in so many ways, I had to

write you. Here it is,   
I've never known a love like yours  
Nor thought it could be true,  
But every time I kiss your lips  
I feel what love can do

With hair like silk  
And lips so tender,  
Each moment with you  
Makes my heart surrender

I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe  
Without you by my side,  
Never will I let you go,  
My love will never hide

And in my heart you'll always be  
From now until forever,  
No matter what, no matter where  
We'll always be together  
**[Disclaimer- I did not write this poem. This poem is called From Now Until Forever, and it is by Ryan Brennan, and I found it on google.]**  
_Hermione..I know it's crazy..but I think I might love you._

~Draco~  
Hermione's heart thudded in her heart, and she almost fainted. The butterflies that were in her stomach since she recieved the letter threatned to make her explode! She'd never felt like this before..Was this..could it possibly be?

_Dear Diary,  
I'm in love with Draco Malfoy..  
and he loves me too.._  
_- Hermione -_

**A/N-  
Ta-da! haha! I really hope you guys enjoy this. I was thrilled beyond belief that I already got reviews! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers Harry Potter Fan, and Femme Fatale. Oh, and to any of you that enjoy a challenge [haha, a very easy challenge], 'Hermione's Favorite Song'...can anyone name the **_**artist, album, and song name**_**? Message me [not in a review, please..] with your answer, and for the top 3 people here's a little prize for you guys...**  
_First Place__- I'll let you create a character, and I'll use them in Chapter 3!  
__Second Place__- I'll mention you at my ending A/N as __The Awesomest Coolest Amazingest Sexiest person ever__!  
__Third Place__- You can have an air-pixel-hug, and a pixel cookie. And maybe I'll throw in Draco's pants. If you're lucky._

Hurry up and send me a message...! :D

_Here are the lyrics again:_  
_**I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this**_


End file.
